vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rael Kertia
Summary Rael is a noble and the current clan leader of the Kertia Clan, one of the seven serving the current lord of Lukedonia. He is the son of Ragar Kertia and the younger brother of Rajak Kertia. Power and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: '''Rael Kertia '''Origin: Noblesse Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: '''Noble and the current clan leader of the Kertia Clan, one of the seven serving the current lord of Lukedonia. He is the son of Ragar Kertia and the younger brother of Rajak Kertia. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, and senses; telepathy (offensive and communicative), empathy, telekinesis, flight, energy manipulation,Regeneration mid-low,longevity ''Attack Potency: City level without Grandia '''Rael has the physical strength to pierce through metal, stone, bone, or flesh with ease, and he is strong enough to create shockwaves that can rip apart a forest or reduce skyscrapers to rubble.Rael has also traded blows with the likes of Ignes, whose punches were able to destroy multiple skyscrapers or an entire city block. '''Small Country Level with ''Grandia Rael combined power along with Regis caused an an explosion that covered a notable portion of the Earth and appeared similar in size to the Korean Peninsula in the background. Range: Dozens of kilometers Speed: Massively Hypersonic ''Lifting Strength:At least ''Superhuman: Most likely much higher Striking Strength: Class ZJ Durability: Small Country Level Stamina:Very High Can fight for extended periods of time. Intelligence: Skilled combatant Equipment:Grandia 'Grandia is Rael's soul weapon, consisting of a set of large and ornate daggers. He has kept his soul weapon a secret from his clan as it was a gift from his dying father (the previous Kertia clan leader),a partial soul weapon (created from half of his father's soul). Though the weapon only has half of his father's soul, Rael is still capable of doing immense damage and even Frankenstein admitted that it was "praiseworthy" despite the fact that it was still incomplete. It can be used to produce kinetic shockwaves that can create an upheaval of land, with an area of effect of two or three city blocks. Grandia seem to also vibrate at incredible speeds, allowing it to pulverize rock. Grandia can also cut over both a wide and miniscule area of effect. On a large scale, he can split small islands into quarters with ease. Also, Rael can use Grandia to slash at incredible speeds, many times faster than bullets. '''Weaknesses:'Rael tends to become emotional in battle easily, resulting in mistakes. According to Frankenstein, Rael doesn't have much battle experience. He also has a tendency to underestimate opponents as he continuously believed Frankenstein to be weaker than him, even though the latter was instead stronger, proving that he lacks the strength to face opponents of such power as Frankenstein's (as told by his brother). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enhanced Speed': Rael has been shown to be fast enough to seemingly teleport to impale M-21 from behind, before he or his teammates could react. He is able to effortlessly dodge Tao's ensuing counterattack, then immediately return to his original position, all within a fraction of a second. He is shown to be fast enough to dodge almost all of Frankenstein's attacks without being injured (though his last attack did in fact damage him). He is also able to dodge bullets, even those fired from Takeo's powerful modified sniper rifle, and is capable of creating afterimages of himself to surprise his opponents.His speed is further increased after he reappears and saves RK-5. *'Doppleganger Illusions': Like his brother, Rael is also able to create multiple copies of himself to surround the enemy but his ability is limited to 3-4 illusions only. This illusions can be used for distraction, avoiding from attacks or offensively attack from so many times. Category:Noblesse Category:Vampire Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Soul weapon